Vol.3 "Knights" 2
Ensemble Stars! Unit Song CD 2 Vol.3 Knights is the second single released by Knights. It features two unit songs as well as karaoke versions. Track Listing #'Silent Oath' - Lyrics: Yohei Matsui (松井洋平) - Composition / Arrangement: Ryuichiro Yamaki (山木隆一郎) #'Fight for Judge' - Lyrics: Yohei Matsui (松井洋平) - Composition / Arrangement: Dr. Lilcom #'Silent Oath' (Karaoke ver.) #'Fight for Judge' (Karaoke ver.) Lyrics Leo Izumi Arashi Ritsu Tsukasa Silent Oath= Silent Oath - Kanji= 凛月 : ふっと...柔らかな風が髪を靡かせて 泉 : もっと...こちらへと、手招きしてるようだ 嵐&レオ : 決して許されることわ無いと知っても 心に募ってく... 司 : 貴女への忠誠の器から レオ : 嗚呼...零れていくね ALL: (Dear Moon Light) 嵐 : 照らし出さないで欲し ALL: (Moon Light) 凛月 : 消え去ってしまうから 司&泉 : I wear the pitch black NIGHT. レオ : 寄り添う影のように護りたい ALL: 清らかな永遠を此処に"Silent Oath" ずっと伝えないままに...この胸に秘めた言葉 貴女に捧げた剣と共に、我が身に掛けた鍵は 誇らしく痛む誓い... 嵐 : 時の過ぎ行くままに... 凛月 : 今は... レオ : そうさ...離れずに傍らにいるだけでいい 司 : こんな...孤独さえ抱えて歩き出そう 凛月&泉 : 深い森に囲まれた城の窓から夜空の美しい 嵐 : 星だけを見て欲しい、貴女には... 泉 : 嗚呼...汚れ無きまま ALL : (Dear Moon Light) 泉 : 照らし出さないで欲しい ALL : (Moonlight) 凛月 : 争いに満ちた世界 レオ&嵐 : Lady, please stay in peace. 司 : 陽の当たる場所まで誘おう ALL : 清らかな永遠に相応しい貴女の 柔らかな微笑みに...この胸は揺れるけれど 水面に映る月とおなじことと心をそっと閉じて 誇らしく痛む誓い 嵐 : 今日も抱えていよう... 凛月 : 瞳に映る月が... 泉 : 暁に消えていく景色... 司 : 時の流れ行くままに... ALL : 言葉にすることさえも許されぬ 咲くことの無い花の名前...忘れて ALL : (My Dear) 嵐 : 優しいその声に ALL : (My Dear) 泉 : 溢れてしまわぬよう ALL : (My Dear) 凛月 : 心に掛けた鍵 ALL : (My Dear) レオ : 水底に沈めた... ALL : (Dear Moon Light) 司 : 照らし出さないで欲しい ALL : (Moonlight) レオ : 自ら消えるから 泉&司 : いつか貴女に 嵐 : 幸せが訪れるその時... ALL : 清らかな永遠を此処に"Silent Oath" ずっと伝えないままに...この胸に秘めた言葉 貴女に捧げた剣と共に、我が身に掛けた鍵は 誇らしく痛む誓い ALL : 清らかな永遠に相応しい貴女の 柔らかな微笑みに...この胸が揺れた理由は 水面に映る月に投げた鍵がさざ波をたてたからさ 仕舞い込む淡い『想い』 レオ : 時の過ぎ行くままに... 泉 : 今は ALL : ずっと抱えていよう... (Silent Oath) 瞳に映した光... (Silent Oath) 誇らしく痛む誓いだけをずっと... - English= Suddenly... the gentle wind flutters your hair As if... beckoning to me to come closer Arashi/Leo: I know I would never be forgiven, but my heart is in disarray... From the vessel of my loyalty to you Ah... it spills (Dear Moon Light) Don't shine your light upon me (Moon Light) Because I will disappear Tsukasa/Izumi: I wear the pitch black NIGHT. I want to protect you like a shadow nestled close A "Silent Oath" here in an eternity of purity Never being expressed... these words hidden in my heart Together with this sword I have offered to you, this key I have locked myself with Is a proud and painful oath As time passes... For now... That's right... I need only stay by your side, never leaving This... loneliness, I'll carry it as I walk along Ritsu/Izumi: From the window of a castle surrounded by a deep forest, in the night sky I only want you to see the beautiful stars Staying pure as you are (Dear Moon Light) Don't shine your light upon me (Moon Light) This world filled with struggle Leo/Arashi: Lady, please stay in peace. I shall invite you to a place the sunlight touches You, who are suited to an eternity of purity Your soft smile... it moves my heart, but I close my heart like the moon reflected in the water This proud and painful oath I'll bear it today too... The moon reflected in your eyes... The scenery disappearing into the dawn... Time only flows on... It is not even permitted to be put into words The name of this flower that will never bloom... forget it (My Dear) So that from that kind voice (My Dear) My feelings don't overflow (My Dear) This key I've locked my heart with (My Dear) It sunk to the bottom of the water... (Dear Moon Light) Don't shine your light upon me (Moon Light) Because I will disappear myself Izumi/Tsukasa: When someday Happiness comes to you... A "Silent Oath" here in an eternity of purity Never being expressed... these words hidden in my heart Together with this sword I have offered to you, this key I have locked myself with Is a proud and painful oath You, who are suited to an eternity of purity Your soft smile... it moves my heart because The key I threw into the moon's reflection created ripples These faint emotions I have stowed away As time passes... For now... I'll bear them forever... The light reflected in your eyes... Only this proud and painful oath, forever... }} |-| Fight for Judge= Fight for Judge - Kanji= 嵐 : お互いの譲れないモノ 凛月 : 賭けるなら避けて通れないだろう レオ : 本当に強い者しか 司 : 許されない道を選ぶだけだよ レオ&泉 : そうさ、解り会えないなら 凛月&司 : ただ、自分を示すだけ 嵐 : Prideなんて鎧外したら... ALL : 始めよう 　　 レオ : 気高き ALL : My Soul　輝くMy Faith それに相応しい者こそKnights！ 瞳のPassionと心のMy Dream 突き動かしていくのさHeart of the Chivalry！ ALL : Judgement Time！戦って得る それは未来を示す剣先さ 嵐&凛月 : 強く握って 泉&司 : 振りかざして ALL : 剣の舞を踊る銀色の鼓動 凛月 : 真実は創り出すもの レオ : 歴史が証明していることだろう 司 : 本当に欲しいモノなら 泉 :奪い会う覚悟決めてから來いよ 嵐&司 : 情熱を華やかに揭げ レオ&凛月 : 冷静に貫く信念 泉 : Just us, 馴れ会いじゃ研ぎすませない... ALL : 絆だよ 司 :聴こえる ALL : Your Soul　魅せろよYour Faith 恥じない自分でいるならAll right！ 全ての衝動解き放つDuel 鎬を削りあうのさHeart of the Chivalry！ ALL : Take a chance！生きてるって言える 生き方を選んでいるなら レオ&嵐 : 解るはずさ... 泉&凛月 :向かい会えばいい ALL : 諸刃の剣を握る自分の姿と 泉 : 勝敗を決めるため、 司 : 全て曝け出すことを 凛月 :厭わない魂... レオ :その存在が 嵐 :認めあう時 ALL : 響きだす ALL : 聴こえる筈さ、この歌声は 剣となって交わすのさSlashing！ 全ての衝動解き放つDuel お互い高めあってるのさ 泉 : 気高き ALL : My Soul　輝くMy Faith それに相応しい者こそKnights！ 瞳のPassionと心のMy Dream 突き動かしていくのさHeart of the Chivalry！ ALL : Judgement Time！戦って得る それは未来を示す剣先さ 強く握って 振りかざして 剣の舞を踊る銀色の鼓動 - English= Something neither of us will yield Taking a gamble is unavoidable Only the truly strong are admitted On the paths we always choose Leo/Izumi: That's right, if we can't understand each other Ritsu/Tsukasa: We need only display ourselves After taking off this armor called pride Let us begin Nobly My soul, my shining faith The one truly fitting for this is the knight! Passion in my eyes and my dream in my heart I'll arouse this heart of the chivalry! Judgement time! Fight and gain That is the tip of the sword that shows the future Arashi/Ritsu: Grip it tightly Izumi/Tsukasa: Brandish it A silver pulse, dancing the dance of swords The truth is what you make it It's something history has proved If it's something you truly want Then once you're prepared to struggle for it, come Arashi/Tsukasa: A showy display of passion Leo/Ritsu: A belief that calmly pierces through Just us, just being friendly will not hone... This bond I can hear it Your soul, enchant me with your faith If you can be yourself without shame, it's all right! A duel that releases all instincts We will clash with our swords, heart of the chivalry! Take a chance! We can say we're alive If we are choosing our ways of living Leo/Arashi: We can understand... Izumi/Ritsu: As long as we can face Ourselves holding a double-edged sword To decide this fight Laying everything bare An untiring spirit... That existence The moment we recognize it in each other It resounds throughout You should be able to hear it, this singing voice Will become a sword we exchange blows with, slashing! A duel that releases all instincts We are raising each other up Nobly My soul, my shining faith The one truly fitting for this is the knight! Passion in my eyes and my dream in my heart I'll arouse this heart of the chivalry! Judgement time! Fight and gain That is the tip of the sword that shows the future Grip it tightly, Brandish it A silver pulse, dancing the dance of swords }} Gallery あんさんぶるスターズ！ユニットソングCD第2弾 vol.03 Knights 試聴動画 Knights Unit Song CD 2.jpg Knights Unit Song CD - 2.jpg __NOEDITSECTION__